It's Just Water
by Annaelle
Summary: I had to remind myself I was only doing this to get him to let go. Wasn't I?


**It's Just Water**

**TORI'S POV**

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. 'Oh, come on. Doesn't anyone want to go to Venice Beach?'  
>Beck shook his head. 'Jade and I already have a thing. Sorry Tor.' I scowled.<br>André walked up to the lunch table and smiled. 'So what are you guys talking about?' I turned to him as he sat down next to me. 'André, what are you doing tomorrow?' He frowned. 'Nothing yet, but it seems I will be quite busy, judging by your tone, Latina.' I smirked. 'Please, please, please tell me you'll go to the beach with me.' André smiled. 'Alright, alright, don't bite my head off.' Then he frowned. 'I'm driving, aren't I?' I smiled at him and tried the puppy eyes. Beck laughed loudly. 'You're not getting away with that one, André.' He grinned. 'I figured.'  
>The bell rang. 'Come on, Tori,' André said, 'Sikowitz.' I grinned. 'Just perfect. Talk over our plans for tomorrow.'<p>

* * *

><p>I checked my bag. <em>Towel, extra clothes, sunscreen, camera, Pearphone, what am I forgetting? <em>André knocked on my door and walked in. 'You ready?' He said, bouncing his keys on his hand. I nodded and turned around, slung my bag over my shoulder and smiled at him. 'Yeah, just about.' He grinned and gave me a once over. 'You look . . . good,' he said, a blush coloring his cheeks. I grinned. I was wearing black hot pants, sneakers and a purple Hollywood Arts T-shirt. I looked at him. He was wearing a red Hollywood Arts T-shirt – we matched – and black swim shorts. I laughed. 'We match,' I grinned, gesturing at our clothes. He smiled. 'Yeah, guess we do.' He glanced at his watch. 'Come on, we got to go.'  
>I followed him outside, threw my bag on the backseat and got in. André smiled at me as he got in and started the car. He left the driveway and headed for the highway. 'Hey, can I change the song?' I pointed at the radio. He smirked. 'Don't kill my radio.' I laughed. 'Hey, I passed the Tech Theater exam! I can change a channel.' André grinned but kept his eyes on the road.<br>I tried to tune in a channel with songs I actually liked, but for almost twenty minutes, we had to listen to noise and crackles.

Finally, I found a channel playing California King Bed by Rihanna. 'Hah!' I exclaimed. 'See! Told you I'd find something!' André grinned. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. The music washed over me and I softly sang along with the lyrics.

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<em>

_Arm in arm  
>Dust to pawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<em>

_So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It feels like more than distance between us<em>

I opened my eyes when the car lurched to a stop.  
>André was smiling at me. 'We're here, dreamy.' I grinned and sat up. I spotted the sea and jumped out of the car. 'Yea! Ocean!' André laughed. 'Chill, Tori, chill. We've got all day.'<br>I jumped up and down in excitement. 'Come on, André. I want to swim.' He grinned, got our bags from the backseat and followed me as I ran for the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ'S POV<strong>

Tori ran for the beach, pulling her shirt over her head as she did. I smirked, but felt my heart speed up just a little bit. She threw her shirt over her shoulder and continued by dropping her shorts as she ran. I picked up the shirt when I reached it and grinned. She had just dived into the waves and was now waving like an idiot, beckoning at me. I showed her the bags and picked up her shorts as I passed them.  
>I looked around the beach, scanning it for an empty spot. I spotted a little space underneath a palm tree, gestured at Tori that I'd set our stuff there and hurried there before someone would beat me to it.<br>I put our stuff down and pulled my shirt over my head, grinning at Tori as she pretended to faint when I took my shirt off.

'Man, André, you look like you're melting over here,' Tori said, purposefully swinging her wet hair in my direction. 'Aw, Tori,' I yelled, dodging her hugs, 'knock it off.' She ran closer, still trying to wrap her wet arms around me. I tried to back away, but the palm tree sabotaged my attempts. Tori laughed in triumph and wrapped her arms around me. I tried to ignore the way my cheeks heated when she pressed herself against me. After a minute or two, I managed to unwrap her arms and push her back. 'What are you doing?' She smiled mischievously. 'I just love it when I can catch you off guard.' I frowned. 'Off guard?' She dropped herself onto the ground and smiled suggestively. 'Don't you think I know? The way your breathing speeds up when I get close to you, or the way you look at me when I am singing.' I could tell she was joking, but I didn't like how close she was to the truth. 'Oh, Tori, you caught me,' I smiled, dropping myself next to her. 'Now you know how much I really love you.' She laughed and leaned back into the sand. 'You know you want me for my smoking hot body.' I grinned and leaned over her. 'You have no idea how close you are.'  
>She raised her hand to my cheek and pulled her fingers over my cheek. I shivered.<p>

Tori laughed loudly and jumped up. 'Come on, dude. Enough acting. I came here to swim.' She ran for the water again, still laughing. I cursed my feelings for her for a moment before following her. The water was warm, almost too warm. It could just be me. Tori spatted the water at my head, snapping me out of my thoughts. 'Tori!' I roared and started to plough through the water to get to her. However, being smaller and slimmer than I was, she moved at lot faster, and I just couldn't catch her.  
>That is, until she tripped and fell forward into the water. By the time she had gotten up, I had crossed the distance between us and grabbed her by her waist. She struggled but then turned around and looked in my eyes. I forgot how to breathe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

I had to tell myself I was just trying to get him to let go of me. But as I looked into his dark, deep, smoldering eyes, it became harder to remember how to breathe. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like a natural thing to do, so I wrapped my arms around his neck, now fully pressed against his chest. I could feel his heart beat.  
>And then the moment was ruined when someone yelled for a kid right next to us. André quickly let go of my waist and I turned back to the beach. This hadn't quick turned out to be the trip I wanted it to be. A quick glance at the beach told me most people had left. I wondered why.<br>The water wasn't higher than my ankles anymore when André caught up with me. He grabbed my hand and spun me around. 'André? What are you-' Leaving me no time to finish, he pulled me closer and pressed his lips on mine. I stumbled back, pulling him back with me, unwilling to break the kiss.  
>André's lips were just perfect as they moved against mine. He ran his hands over my body, leaving me feeling tingly all over.<p>

André pushed me down, into the water. I pulled him down on top of me, moaning softly when he placed several soft kisses on my cheek line. I pushed André back, flipping us over, and straddled his waist. I sat up, threw my hair back and glanced over the beach. It was empty. Again, I wondered why, but forgot all about it when André ran his hands up my thighs.

* * *

><p><strong>ANDRÉ'S POV<strong>

I looked up at the girl straddling me. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Wwhat she was doing. And yet, all I could think was that I wanted to feel her lips on mine again. My wish was easily granted, as she proved when leaning down to kiss me. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on her hips as she ran her hands up my chest. Her other hand was beside my head, keeping her from falling over. I think. I was still trying to deal with the fact that she was really kissing me. And doing such a good job that I was about to forget my own name. She'd only lean back to breathe for a few seconds before resuming her ruthless attack on my lips. Maybe attack isn't the right word. I've been dreaming about this ever since we met. Even with her fish-mould-stinky hands, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. And that girl was now on top of me, kissing me passionately.

My best friend was kissing me with so much passion, it was leaving my mind in a dense fog. I couldn't think of a thing, so I followed my instincts. Still holding on to her waist, I pulled her down onto my chest fully, groaning as I felt her weight on my body. I quickly flipped us over so I was above her. Breaking the kiss, I left featherlight kisses on her cheek line. She moaned softly when I put my lips to her neck and sucked slightly. She dragged her fingers down my back, leaving a pattern of goosbumps. 'André,' she moaned. 'Mhhh?" I replied, not taking my lips off her throat. 'André, we're still in public,' she whispered, breaking my perfect little soapbubble.

Leaning up, my lips left her skin with a small sound. When I looked down at her, she half-closed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing. My heart was still breathing frantically, so I tried to slow my own breathing. After a moment, I breathed in deeply and got up. I reached for Tori's hands and pulled her up. She looked up at me, opened her mouth but didn't say anything.  
>She passed me by and returned to the beach - strangely enough, empty - to our stuff. She sat down by her bag. I slowly followed her. 'Tori?' I asked carefully. 'Are you okay?' She nodded and bit her lip. 'I just didn't think . . . I didn't think you and I had this much chemistry.' Sitting down, I ran my hand over my mouth and leaned over to put my elbows on my knees. 'I did.' She turned back to me and ran her fingers through her messy hair.<br>'Can we just forget this happened?' She asked quietly. My heart broke, but I nodded. 'Sure. If that's what makes you feel better.' My voice sounded thick. Like I was going to cry.

_Damn it, Harris! _I scolded. _Just tell her. _I opened my mouth, but I couldn't get the words out. Suddenly, her hand was on mine. 'Don't you? Want to forget?' I redirected my eyes to hers. 'No. No, I don't. I think I am seriously in love with you, Tori Vega. And I don't want to forget about our first kiss. Even if it is our last.' Catching me staring at her, her eyes locked with mine. For a moment, we just sat there, staring at each other. It wasn't awkward anymore. It was natural. I leaned closer again.  
>Leaning my head down slightly, I slowly brought my hand up to rest on her cheek. 'Tell me when I am going too far,' I whispered. She smiled. 'I don't think I will.' Despite her words, I leaned down slowly in case she wanted to back out. Before our lips touched, I noticed her breathing was hard and uneven; she was nervous.<p>

Giving her a small grin, I placed a light kiss on her lips were barely touching, but it left my heart racing and lips tingling. Needing more than this, I added more pressure. Wrapping my hands around her waist, I brought us closer together.

* * *

><p><strong>TORI'S POV<strong>

Bringing his hands down to my hips, Andre pulled me so close, there wasn't any space between us. As our skin touched, goose bumps began to form, making my whole body tingle. As the kiss became more passionate, a shiver ran through my body. Moaning, I tried to bring myself even closer to him. The pressure of his body against mine didn't feel enough, but I knew for now it would have to do.

Leaning back, I broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against mine. 'You are sure? About this?' I nodded. I knew he was afraid that I'd change my mind. That I'd say it was wrong. That we shouldn't even try. The truth was, I thought none of those things. I believed we could work.  
>I smiled and pressed my lips on his again. 'I love you, André Harris. Ain't nothing going to change my mind about that.' He smiled. 'I love you too, Tori Vega.' He brought his lips down to meet mine again, in a shower of sparks.<p>

Suddenly, thunder cracked overhead and rain poured from the clouds. We broke apart. 'Well, at least now we know why the beach is empty,' I smirked. André grinned at me and pulled me closer.

'It's just water,' he whispered before pressing his lips on mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, here it is; my first attempt to writing a one-shot. I'm not too sure about it, but I was watching SYTYCD and it sort of just sprang to mind. <strong>

**Tell me what you think, even if you don't like it. I'd rather have a few negative comments so I'd know what to improve than nothing at all.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Xx Annaelle**


End file.
